


12 Days of Gyftmas Kinks

by MageOfLight



Series: 12 Days of Gyftmas - 2017 [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: That's right, all days are full at this point, and i need to write some of the prompts at a later date, i literally cannot write anything without you all, request based!, requests now closed to all but friends, smut everywhere, so write your requests in the comments, you guys get to pick the ships the kinks and the prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfLight/pseuds/MageOfLight
Summary: 12 days, 12 kinky prompts. This is a gift to all of you, so reader requests are needed! Send me your best and your worst! Christmas themes are not needed, of course, but are perfectly welcome. :)





	1. Introduction

_It was the night before Gyftmas, and all through the house, not a creature was-..._  
  
Oh, dear me, it seems we're in the wrong storybook. Excuse me. Let's try this again.  
  
_It was the night before Gyftmas, and all through the house, all the monsters were fucking, except for the mouse._  
  
Oh, dear... this sounds like quite the tale. Well, better get to it, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~please please PLEASE send me prompts. i really want to do this for you all, but if i don't have the prompts, this won't work. i have a decent handful of prompts (5 of them) to start with to hopefully start posting on the 13th, but three of said prompts are from a single person. i need more to finish this. :(~~
> 
> ~~i would prefer one prompt per person, but by all means, send me multiples so that i know for sure i'll have the full 12 days. if i have too many prompts, i'll combine my favourites together for the final day and end this with a bang. >8D~~
> 
> ~~edit: i now have 6 prompts + 2 extra prompts from my friend who gave me multiples. we're halfway there, friends, and i now feel comfortable starting this. :)~~
> 
> ~~edit 2: 7 prompts filled + 3 extras from two friends. that means i need a minimum of two more prompts still!~~
> 
> edit 3: due to a couple requests that i'm not comfortable with, i'm going to lay down on the table right now that i'd really rather not write "/Reader" fics. please stick to canon and au characters in your prompts? and yes, even though the project has launched now, ~~_i am still taking prompts._~~
> 
> edit 4: i'm full up now with a bunch of extras, actually! some prompts won't be written for this project, but some can be combined together for a single fic. any extras after that i will attempt to write in the new year, but no promises.


	2. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Index of all the fics in the 12 Days series. Will be updated with links and info as the days progress. :)

Day 01: [honey, i'm home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13002786)  
Monsters: Papy, Red (honeymustard)  
Kink(s): dom heat (Papy), overstim, socket fucking, tentacles, sensitive tail (Red)  
  
Day 02: [Bite](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13012731)  
Monsters: Sans, Red (kustard)  
Kink(s): Biting, Dom/Sub Dynamics, Aftercare  
  
Day 03: [Heat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13025832)  
Monsters: Lamia!Sans, Grillby  
Kink(s): Heat play  
  
Day 04: [Mistletoe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13034730)  
Monsters: Sans, Red, Blue (berrykustard)  
Kink(s): double penetration  
  
Day 05: [Praise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13055076)  
Monsters: Sans, Red (kustard)  
Kink(s): Dom/Sub (Red/Sans), praise, dirty talk, overstimulation  
  
Day 06: [Senseless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13060395)  
Monsters: UF!Papyrus, US!Papyrus (Spicyhoney)  
Kink(s): sensory deprivation  
  
Day 07: [Punishment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13080069)  
Monsters: Sans, Red (kustard)  
Kink(s): Edging, Overstimulation  
  
Day 08:  
Monsters:  
Kink(s):  
  
Day 09:  
Monsters:  
Kink(s):  
  
Day 10:  
Monsters:  
Kink(s):  
  
Day 11:  
Monsters:  
Kink(s):  
  
Day 12:  
Monsters:  
Kink(s):


End file.
